HELLO
by Izaro
Summary: ¿Cuál es la palabra más difícil de decir? Esa seria "lo siento". ¿Por qué? Porque el orgullo y la vergüenza le ganan a la culpa. [Midotaka Songfic "Hello" de Adele]


Holaa, esta vez llego con algo Angst, no lo pude evitar después de escuchar "Hello". La canción me encantó y la voz de Adele es increíble como siempre.

La traducción la hice yo, perdón si hay algún error. Te recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras lees.

Quiero aclarar algo antes:

 _ **Midotaka (letra de la canción)**_

 _Midotaka (recuerdos)_

Midotaka (presente)

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo únicamente tome prestados algunos personajes para la historia._

 _Igualmente la canción es propiedad de Adele._

 _Sin más, a leer._

* * *

 **HELLO**

Era noviembre y las calles eran frías. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las personas en la calle aumentaban debido a la hora concurrida. Ya estaba cansado del trabajo, por eso aprovechaba esos minutos para caminar y separarme de mi apretada vida antes de llegar a casa. A cada paso me sentía más vacío, alejándome un poco más de la realidad para sumirme en mis pensamientos, un sentimiento que nunca me abandono ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Ya no me importaba mucho. Cuando te sientes solo el tiempo pasa y no te importa, si pasa lento o rápido… no me importa. Tan distraído estaba que empujé a alguien que venía en dirección contraria.

-Disculpe-respondí tan apagado como gran parte de mi vida.

-No se preocupe-continué mi camino. Unos metros después me detuve y levanté la mirada al cielo, ya era suficiente por hoy, iría a casa.

-Ya llegué- nadie respondió. _Bienvenido, Shin-chan._ Solo los recuerdos en mi cabeza.

A la oscuridad de mi casa le tomé fastidio después de un tiempo, y también la acepté con los años. Subí hasta mi cuarto dejando las cosas en la cama y me senté, miré la mesa de noche y el teléfono sobre ella ¿Lo haría otra vez? Si lo haría, lo tomé y comencé a marcar los números que me sabía de memoria, justo en el último la duda me invadió, nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado ya? No sé como pero lo logré, el tono de espera me hacía sentirme indeciso, pero no colgué.

-¿Hola?- la voz al otro lado la reconocí al instante. Juro que jamás oscilé tanto entre contestar o no.

-Hola, soy yo…- incluso a mí me pareció que mi voz estaba más apagada que el sol a esa hora del día -…Shintaro.-

 ** _Hola, soy yo.  
Me estaba preguntando  
si después de todos estos años, te gustaría que nos encontremos,  
para resolver todo.  
Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente sana,  
pero yo no me he curado mucho._**

 _-Shin-chan- tu voz sonaba tan cálida como siempre, tan alegre y suave –te amo- los colores me suben al rostro, siempre dices cosas inesperadas en momentos inesperados. Desde que tengo memoria me costó decir lo que sentía, entonces solo puedo abrazarte. Es bastante tarde pero no te importa, a mí tampoco, así que hablas mientras miramos el techo del cuarto esperando a que el sueño llegue._

 _-Jaja ¿no dirás nada?-es obvio que la situación te causa gracia, realmente te gusta molestarme, pero no me importa y solo puedo abrazarte más fuerte, esa es mi respuesta -Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad?-_

 _-Claro- la respuesta es evidente, y no dudo al responder. Después todo, lo que más quiero es estar junto a él._

 ** _Hola, ¿puedes oírme?_**

 ** _Estoy en California, soñando con lo que solíamos ser  
cuando éramos jóvenes y libres._**

 _-¿Por qué?- tus ojos me miraron como si fuera el momento más horrible de tu vida, lo era, realmente lo era para mí también._

 _-Yo…- realmente quería hacer algo, decir "lo siento" pero no puedo. Las palabras no me salen, solo se detienen en mi lengua antes de salir. Desvié la mirada, me da tanta vergüenza verte a los ojos después de traicionarte, después de estar años juntos._

 _-¿No soy suficiente?- tus palabras me sorprendieron más que nunca. El dolor está clavado en tus pupilas, tus ojos lloran y aun así no me atrevo a hablar. ¿Por qué lo hice?_

 _-¡Respóndeme!- realmente no puedo, no tengo motivos para hacerte sufrir, entonces… ¿solo no me importa? Claro que sí, soy un idiota. Al final tu expresión pasa a una de comprensión, avanzas hacia mí, creo que vas a golpearme. Cierro los ojos, después de todo lo merezco, pero no pasa nada. Cuando los abro no estás, pasaste a mi lado y te alejas cada vez más, quiero alcanzarte pero… no me muevo, no quiero. Tal vez no vuelvas y eso me desespera, pero aun así no te sigo._

 ** _He olvidado como se sentía antes de que el mundo cayera a nuestros pies.  
Hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros,  
y un millón de millas._**

 _Han pasado dos años, no, creo que tres. Tengo el teléfono en mis manos, entonces ¿por qué dudo tanto? Me tiemblan los dedos al escoger tu número, pero me armo de valor y consigo llamar. El tono me desespera tanto._

 _Han sido los peores años de mi vida, nunca me sentí tan hueco desde que te fuiste, mientras pasan más días parece que mi vida pierde más color, también más nitidez, ah, son las lágrimas._

 _-El número al que llama no está dispo- nuevamente, no estás y suelto el aparato, es tan normal para mi llorar ahora… Duele mucho._

 ** _Hola desde el otro lado.  
Debería haberte llamado un millón de veces,  
para decirte "lo siento" por todo lo que he hecho.  
Pero cuando llamo parece que tú nunca estás en casa._**

 _Han pasados siete años, creo. Hoy ha llovido bastante, me he mojado por completo, pero no me importa. Con los años adquirí la indiferencia sobre lo que me pase, ni siquiera me he cambiado. Repito mi pasatiempo, paso mis dedos por las teclas y espero de nuevo por tu respuesta._

 _-¿Hola?- y esta vez recibo una._

 _-Ho…- no puedo, cuelgo y me arrepiento_ de nuevo, _¿Cuántas veces he hecho lo mismo? Soy tan cobarde. Creo que cambiare de número otra vez._

 ** _Hola desde el exterior.  
Al menos puedo decir que he intentado decirte  
"lo siento" por romper tu corazón.  
Pero no importa,  
claramente ya no es algo que te afecta._**

Era sábado, cerca de las siete. El caminar siempre me pareció monótono, hasta hoy, nunca me pareció sentirme tan vivo como en este día. Gracias a los cristales frente a mis ojos te vi rápidamente. Noté los ojos azules platinos cuando se giró, vaya que mi corazón saltó por un momento.

El tiempo cambia a las personas pero a él parece que no le afectara, no hay mucha diferencia entre la última vez que lo vi y a quien veo ahora. De seguro yo no sigo igual, me he descuidado bastante.

-Hola-

-Hola… Shin-chan- estabas tan cerca y al mismo tiempo te sentías tan lejano, parece que ya lo superaste. Me pregunto: ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

 ** _Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
Es tan típico de mí hablar de mí misma, lo siento.  
Espero que estés bien,  
¿Conseguiste salir de aquella ciudad  
donde nada nunca pasó?_**

 ** _No es un secreto que los dos nos estamos quedando sin tiempo._**

-Realmente no me gusta mucho, pero el salario es bueno- me hablas como si nunca hubieran pasado los años, por un momento recuerdo cuando estábamos en la escuela y todo lo que vivimos juntos tras graduarnos.

-Eso es bueno, nanodayo- después de mucho tiempo he sonreído, hace tanto que no lo hacía que las mejillas me han dolido un poco. Sonríes con nostalgia al verme mientras tomas la tasa de chocolate y bebes un poco de ella.

-No has cambiado nada, bueno, no totalmente- viste la confusión en mi rostro y continuaste –sigues tan serio como siempre y no has dejado tu muletilla, apuesto a que todavía te avergüenzas por frases melosas, aunque adelgazaste un poco ¿verdad?- enserio puede leerme, y veo que quiere decir más, pero no lo hace, mi aspecto debe haber decaído bastante y de seguro lo ha notado.

-Un poco- aun así disfruto el momento más que los últimos veinte años de mi vida, ya lo recuerdo.

 ** _Hola desde el otro lado.  
Debería haberte llamado un millón de veces,  
para decirte "lo siento" por todo lo que he hecho.  
Pero cuando llamo parece que tú nunca estás en casa._**

 ** _Hola desde el exterior.  
Al menos puedo decir que he intentado decirte  
"lo siento" por romper tu corazón.  
Pero no importa,  
claramente ya no es algo que te afecta más._**

 ** _Oh, ya no…_**

-Fue bueno, pude relajarme bastante- lo veo en tu rostro, te vez tan feliz y tranquilo ¿Enserio no te afecta? ¿Por qué a mí todavía me duele? Y aún no he hecho lo que quería hacer. Estamos en medio de la calle, caminando juntos.

-Yo sigo por aquí- volteas a verme y sonríes levemente –Adiós, Shin-chan- me das la espalda y continuas adelante, por el contrario yo estoy estancado, no puedo avanzar, tal vez no quiero hacerlo y me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo un poco más, solo unos minutos más.

-Lo siento- y por fin salen las palabras, que atrapadas en mi garganta por años me dificultaban hablar. Te detienes, pero no me miras y no giras.

-Idiota, no vengas con esas palabras ahora- giras y no me atrevo a verte. Realmente me siento cansado, pero más que nada adolorido. Me arrepiento tanto, y solo puedo expresarlo con mi cuerpo y no con palabras, como siempre. Las lágrimas me recorren la mejillas y la vista se me nubla –tardaste bastante en decirlo- cuando menos lo pienso estas frente a mí, quitándome los lentes, guardándolos y secando mis lágrimas con tus manos, aun son tan suaves como las recuerdo y no puedo evitar tomarlas por el dorso y apretarlas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- parece que por fin salen las palabras, buscando compensar la cantidad de veces que te llamé.

-No te preocupes, te perdono- Aun así me perdonas, parece que esperabas por esas palabras desde hace mucho ¿por eso lloras? Y aun así me sonríes.

 ** _Hola desde el otro lado.  
Debería haberte llamado un millón de veces,  
para decirte "lo siento" por todo lo que he hecho.  
Pero cuando llamo parece que tú nunca estás en casa._**

 ** _Hola desde el exterior.  
Al menos puedo decir que he intentado decirte _**

**_"_** ** _lo siento" por romper tu corazón.  
Pero no importa,  
claramente ya no es algo que te afecta._**

No me gusta verte llorar, pero me alegra que estés de nuevo junto a mí. Todo este tiempo me hizo tanta falta tenerte y solo puedo abrazarte, apoyarme sobre tu hombro, a pesar de que a mi espalda le cuesta. Y las malditas lágrimas no dejan de salir, parece que no te importa que moje tu chaqueta. Rozas con suavidad mi cabello. No está mal que quiera estar junto a ti ¿Verdad?

* * *

Y eso fue. No dudes en comentar.


End file.
